Yoshi Goes Hunting
by Gonzales512
Summary: Yoshi goes hunting with some of the Smashers but doesn't go as they planned. Officially my WORST fic.


**Yoshi goes Hunting**

By The Great Gonzales

**Author's Notes:** Well, I was bored, I was too lazy to type my stories because my brain was out of fresh ideas, well mainly, I was bored, so I decided to write this. It may not be the best story in the world but I hope you can still enjoy it.

**NOTICE:** No animals or Yoshies were harmed in the production of this fic.

I don't own Yoshi, Mario, Chevy, Luigi, Roy, Marth, Pikachu, Honda, Pichu, Ford, Bugs Bunny...

**Yoshi:** He's not even in the fic you **dingnut**__

**Author:** Yoshi, when did I say Bugs Bunny was in the fic?

**Yoshi:** Uh... I don't...

**Toadstool:** (Slamming Yoshi with a frying pan.)

**Author: **Thank you.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Yay, we're finally going hunting," cried Yoshi with joy as he was taking his prized shot gun. Mario and Marvin were also getting ready for the hunting trip. As the three got on the truck with some country music playing on the radio, they waved good-bye to Luigi and Dr. Jones who were not going on the trip.

Three hours on a stretch of highway on the opening day of rabbit season into the mountains, driving in Yoshi's Chevy Silverado, they finally reached their destination. The traffic was getting heavier as they reached their destination as other hunters were ready to go hunting. There, they saw Roy, Marth, and Pikachu getting out of a Honda Ridgeline. Then, they saw Pichu and Sergeant Johnson, who is a red Yoshi who works as a cop, get out of a Ford F-250. They all soon saw each other and bunched up.

"Well," said Pichu. "I guess we're all huntin' on the opening day of rabbit season."

"Why are you talking with an accent?" asked Mario.

"'Cause I felt like it... ya'll."

"Okay," said Roy. "I wanna go hunting right now."

"Hold on," said Pikachu. "Remember what happened back on the opening of duck season?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Roy was holding his shotgun as ducks were flying around, but Fox, Pikachu, and Dr. Mario were pleading him to not start yet.

"Why?" whined Roy.

"Because we can't find that stupid green Yoshi," said Dr. Mario.

"Hey, I heard that!" a voice was heard in the distance.

"Who cares," said Roy. I wanna start now!"

Roy grabbed the shotgun and fired the shotgun at the ducks but missed.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT TO SIT ON THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" the voice cried again as Yoshi came running from the woods holding his butt in pain.

"IT'S NOT YOSHI SEASON!!!" yelled Yoshi as he tackled Roy. They both started wrestling and out of nowhere, a referee for WWE comes in and watches the match. Ten minutes later, Roy was knocked on the ground with Yoshi on him as the referee slammed his hand on the ground three times, ending the match and Yoshi winning the battle.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Okay, okay," said Roy, defeated. "You've proven your point."

"Then good," said Pikachu.

Later in that morning, Yoshi, Roy and Mario were on the lookout for rabbits. So far, they had no luck, and when they did, they missed.

"Didn't Sergeant Johnson teach you how to aim a gun?" Mario asked Yoshi.

"It's my first time. Calm down," said Yoshi.

"You ALWAYS make that excuse," Mario yelled.

Then Pichu yelled so loudly, the forest rumbled.

"WILL YA BOTH SHUT UP!!!"

"Pichu, shut up. You're scaring the rabbits," said Marvin, who was hanging out with Marth, Pikachu, and Sergeant Johnson.

Later that day, still no rabbits until Yoshi finally saw one. He aimed at the rabbit but the rabbit reacted before Yoshi pulled the trigger and missed. Then the rabbit started hopping away and Yoshi started running after it. The rabbit ran through the thick forest while Yoshi was struggling to keep up, having to reload the shotgun every few shots. Then they came upon a river. Nowhere to get across, the rabbit surprisingly stood on its two legs and faced Yoshi.

"Woah little critter," said Yoshi but before he was finished, the rabbit made a cry and started to karate-chop Yoshi.

"Oww," cried Yoshi as the rabbit kept kicking and punching Yoshi. "I'm sorry," pleaded Yoshi but the rabbit kicked Yoshi in the nuts. Yoshi fell on the ground, moaning in pain as the rabbit hopped away.

Later that night, Yoshi and the rest of the Smashers were sleeping in tents around a campfire. It was a peaceful night as everyone refreshed themselves for a new day. The next day, they all woke up to the welcoming smell of breakfast. Mario and Pikachu were preparing breakfast for the rest of the Smashers. The Smashers woke up and crowded the grill where Mario was grilling food with propane and propane accessories. On the grill was two pieces of tri-tip meat. After the satisfying breakfast, they headed to the forest again. Then Yoshi saw his worst fear. A bi-pedal rabbit.

"It's him. It's him," hopped Yoshi as he pointed at the rabbit.

"It's who?" asked Pichu, puzzled.

"That rabbit who attacked me yesterday. Shoot it!"

This prompted Roy and Mario to chase the rabbit, armed with their rifle and shotgun. Five minutes later, they came back, all beaten up.

"This ain't no rabbit," said Roy. "It's some weird creature."

"It's gotta be something," said Yoshi. "He kicked me in the nuts."

"There may be a solution," said someone who came out of nowhere.

"DR JONES?" everyone said, puzzled.

Dr. Jones, the blue Yoshi scientist, with Luigi just behind them, walked towards them.

"I knew you guys were gonna need my help so I brought this," he said, pulling out a large cage with a trap door, and pulled out a carrot.

"I'll just place this here," he said, setting down the cage and opening the door. "and I'll hang this up," he said, hanging up a carrot on a rope, which will trigger the trapdoor to close. "Now wait about five minutes and that rabbit is yours.

**Five Hours Later...**

"I guess he's not coming," said Yoshi. "Stupid rabbit."

Just then, a bi-pedal rabbit came walking near the cage, walked in the cage and grabbed a bite of the carrot, snapping the trap door shut, trapping the rabbit inside.

"YES! I knew I could get you. That's what you get for messing with Yoshi!"

But then, the rabbit struggled to get out of the cage. Then a mysterious rumble occurred, scaring some nearby hunters off. Then a UFO came out and abducted the rabbit.

"HEY!" Yoshi yelled at the UFO. "That rabbit was MINE!

"It _was_ yours," boomed a voice. "It's ours now," boomed the voice again as the UFO flew away.

"Well?" asked Dr. Jones.

"I'm never going hunting again," groaned Yoshi.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Notes:** That was the _biggest_ disaster I've ever written. You may have different opinions about this story but...

**Yoshi:** Don't ever call your stories a disaster.

**Marvin:** And you never interrupt an "Author's Notes" session.(slaps Yoshi.)

**Author:** _Anyways, _I got some bad news for you guys out there. I've broken a pinkie during a tackling drill at football practice, and since a lot of words have an "A" in them, I won't be updating as fast as usual. But good news though, football season is almost over, I enjoyed the season and look forward into playing next year in the JV. Just two more games to go.

**Marvin:** Piece of cake.

**Author:** So I would like to thank all of my coaches, my friends, and those who helped me and who I helped throughout the whole season. Expect an update in about a week. Oh and I've got a Halloween special fic coming on Oct. 31, so keep an eye on me. Thanks for once again taking your time to read this "craptacular" fic. (69 A's right, oh 70 right there)

- - - - - - - - - -

Constructive Criticism Proudly Welcomed 


End file.
